


Corrections Department

by megantheesubbie



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Humor, Princess - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, brat taming, breaking character, college friends to lovers, cum for me, dd/lg, mdom, rough, script offer, slaps, snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Summary: [M4F] Corrections Department [Script offer] [MDom] [College Friends To Lovers] [Humor] [Snarky] then [Rough] [Brat Taming] [Daddy] [Princess] [Breaking Character] [Slaps] [Cum for Me] [Mutual Orgasm]
Kudos: 4





	Corrections Department

\- - - 

Overview: You’re a confident (borderline cocky) guy who’s invited some friends from college  
to hang out at your apartment. You reconnect with a particularly fiery woman, and realize your chemistry would translate well in the bedroom. But for some reason, every time you try to Dom her she keeps rolling her eyes at you, and it’s seriously throwing you off …

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like. The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable, so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = completely optional SFX  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ **** 

\- - -

[ambient, low sounds of a house party, which you can fade out after the general ambiance is established] 

(laughing) Okay, okay, fine! 

You’re right. 

I’m wrong! 

I *was* pronouncing açaí wrong. 

It’s not ah-KAI, it’s ah-sigh-EE. 

You’re right, Google proves it. 

[saying açaí to yourself a couple of times to get used to it]

You can stop gloating now. 

My god, I forgot what it's like to argue with you. 

And how insufferable you get when you win an argument. 

Do you remember the first time we got in a fight? 

We’d all gone to that bar downtown, the one they closed like, five years ago, and I made that admittedly-very-stupid comment about your outfit? 

(loud laugh) You *clearly* remember. 

[moving away as she tries to swat you] 

Don’t hit me!

And don’t start yelling at me for that again. 

Your original lecture is still fresh in my mind. 

Thank god we can laugh about it now, because I thought I’d ruined any chance of getting to know you back then. 

In my defense, we were both freshmen and I was woefully uneducated about (said with slightly-condescending air quotes) sex positive feminism. 

I’d only ever seen you in class, and you were so quick to call out (playfully mocking) misogyny and the male gaze. 

And then you showed up, looking like that ... 

Yeah, in retrospect, trying to hit on you by saying I didn’t know feminists dressed *that way* was remarkably stupid. 

(laughing) What, I was a dumb kid! 

But you *certainly* put me in my place, and you know what? 

I’m grateful for that. 

No, seriously. 

(Slightly wistful, with just a hint tinge of sweetness) Look, I know I give you a ton of shit, but it’s only because you’re the smartest person I know, and you can handle it. 

You can handle anything. 

And you’ve taught me a lot about ... food pronunciations, and ... feminism, and ... well, just about everything over the years ....

(Exasperated) Don’t you fucking roll your eyes at me, I’m trying to be genuine for once! 

(Back to sweet) All I’m trying to say is ... 

I’d rather argue with you than have polite conversation with anyone else, okay? 

Good. 

(Back to friendly) Well, that’s enough earnestness for the night. 

Get me another drink, bitch.

[moving away as she tries to swat you again]

(Laughing) I’m kidding, I’m kidding. 

(Settling back down) Plus, it’s probably for the best I didn’t succeed in hitting on you, since I now know you and I are sexually incompatible, so I ... (trailing off) 

What? 

What do *you* mean what do I mean? 

You know exactly what I’m talking about. 

Yes, you do. 

(Exasperated) Come on, are you gonna make me say it out loud? 

I’m not the one making a big deal of this, you are. 

Oh god, you know what? Fine. Fine! 

You never let anything go, do you? 

I’ll just say it. 

(Low, leaning in) I like my girls ... submissive. 

Actually, I think I kind of ... need them ... to submit to me. 

And there’s nothing wrong with girls like you, who would never submit, but I’m just hard-wired to be Dominant and ... (trailing off)

How do I know ... what? 

Wait, hang on. 

You’re not ... 

(In disbelief) No, I got a read on you as soon as met. 

I had you pegged as the kind of girl who *likes* to peg, (half-laughing at your own joke) and since I’m not into that, I just kind of ... 

Wait, wait ... (slightly forceful) Stop arguing for a second. 

Are you telling me that if I ... 

(leaning in closer, whispering) I took you to my room upstairs, you would ... 

(Seductively) Be a good girl for me? 

(Normal voice, low) Holy shit, your entire body language just shifted. 

Jesus Christ.

(Quickly, to yourself) Shit, I did not see this coming; what do we do? We’re friends ... *good* friends, and I genuinely value your friendship. But ... on the other hand, I’ve also been dying to know what your pussy tastes like for years ...

[pause]

Fucking hell. That look in your eyes seals it, we’re going. Take my hand and follow me. 

[pause] 

What are you ... ? 

[pause] 

(Low) Oh no, you do not get to wimp out now. 

I’ve spent years telling myself not to go after you because we weren’t sexually compatible. 

But apparently, I was *very* wrong, and I now that I know the truth, I refuse to waste any more time. 

(Leaning in, seductive) I refuse to let another hour go by without knowing exactly how tight your pussy feels when you cum around my cock. 

So take my hand. 

And follow me. 

Now. 

(Whisper) Good girl. 

[walking sounds]

Close the door and turn around. 

[door closing sound] 

Come here. 

[kissing sounds] 

My god, look at you ...

[between kisses] I can’t believe this is happening. 

Do you mind if I call you names? 

Good. 

[final kissing sound] Strip for me, slut.

(Low chuckle) Wow, so quick to obey. 

No no, princess. 

Slow down. 

I want to enjoy this. 

[pause]

(frustrated) Did you seriously just roll your eyes at me again? 

(Switching back to regular voice) What, you don’t like princess? 

(Exasperated) It wasn’t sarcastic! 

I was *not* condescending to you, I just ...

You’re really gonna do this *now*? 

Look, does princess work for you or not? 

(To yourself) You have nothing against it, but you’ve never heard it before. 

Well, do you at least like it? 

Good, then ...

(Stern, leaning close) this is not up for debate.

I am not wasting any more time losing arguments to you. 

[kissing sounds]

I’m going to reach behind you, and pull down the zipper of this sexy little dress. 

[long zipper sound] [groan]

God, your body fits perfectly against mine. 

Can I kiss your neck? 

[neck kissing sounds] 

(Between kisses) Mmm, hearing your moan like that is making me so hard. 

I know you can feel it, pressing against you through my jeans. 

(Leaning close, whispering) Push your hips into me while I unhook your bra. 

Grind your pussy against my cock. 

[grinding, moaning] 

(Regular volume) Yes, just like that. 

Wrap your arms around my neck. 

Good girl. 

[grind/moan for a second]

Okay wait, wait, stop. 

I don’t want to rush this. 

(Loud exhale) Arms by your side. 

I’m going to take a step back. 

I want to watch you let your dress and bra fall to the floor. 

Just like that. 

Now step out of them. 

No, leave your panties on for now. 

I like them. 

Stay right there. 

Let me look at you while I get undressed. 

[sounds of your shirt coming off] 

(Chuckling) I almost forgot, you haven’t seen me shirtless since we took that Spring Break trip junior year, have you? 

Yeah, my steady diet of beer and pizza wasn’t doing me any favors then, 

[belt sounds] 

but I’ve figured out what works for me in the time since. 

[zipper sounds] 

Alright. 

(Chuckling) Hey, my eyes are up here. 

Eye contact, princess. 

That’s it. 

Now kneel for me. 

[pause, followed by a loud groan] 

(Trying stay stern, but so caught off guard you lapse back into regular voice) Are you trying to kill me? 

The way you sank to your knees, with your legs open, arms crossed behind your back ...

You’re bowing your head like ... Fuck. 

(Realization dawning) You’ve had *training.* 

How did I not know this? 

Someone trained you. 

Didn’t they?

[pause] 

(Demanding) Answer me. 

(Back to regular voice) Were you really waiting for me to give you permission to speak? 

I feel like I’m dreaming. 

I’d ask you to pinch me, but I need you to leave your arms folded like that. 

Holy shit. I can’t believe I had no idea ... 

You don’t just want to submit. 

You *need* to submit. 

Okay … wait ... [clearing your throat and shaking it off, like you’re trying to get yourself back on topic] 

(Back to stern) Pick your head up. 

(Becoming increasingly aggressive) I don’t give a shit who you’ve let Dom you before this. 

You’re not with anybody else. 

You’re mine. 

And I asked you to make eye contact. 

So you’re going to look at me. 

[pause] 

Good girl. 

For the rest of the night, you going my slutty little princess, and I am going to be your Daddy. 

(Back to regular, exasperated voice again, speaking quickly) Oh come on! 

You are seriously throwing off my Dom groove here, sweetheart. 

(Frustrated) What the hell is it this time? 

(Slowly, as if you’re weighing the words and trying to figure something out) You ... have a problem ... with Daddy? 

[pause] 

You know what? 

(Back to stern, confident and self-assured) I think I finally get you. 

Stand up and get against the wall. 

(Angrily) Don’t you dare try to argue with me, you fucking *brat.* 

Against the wall, legs spread. 

Now.

Wider. 

I’m gonna slip my hand under your panties and ... 

[fingering starts]

[growly, angry] Fucking hell, you’re so wet. 

Is this what you’ve always wanted, princess? 

Have you spent years fighting me on every little thing in the world, 

just waiting for me to get fed up with your bratty bullshit and take you? 

[slap sound] Answer me, slut. 

Good girl. 

That’s what I fucking thought. 

Look at you, bucking into me as long fingers tease your tight little pussy ... my thumb on your clit ...

I bet I could do anything I wanted to you with you like this. 

I could finally get my hands on that pretty like throat of yours ...

I’m gonna take my other hand and just ...

[loud moan] (Aggressively) Your pussy got so tight the second my fingers hit your neck. 

Fuck, that’s it. 

[fingering stops]

Okay, wrap your legs around my waist. 

Come on, climb up, arms around my neck, good. 

I forgot about your panties, but that’s okay. 

I’m just gonna push these to the side and ... lower you ...

[wet sounds: sex starts] 

[moan/groan]

Fucking hell, that is tight. 

Look at me, little girl ... that's it ... God, you're so beautiful. 

You know, I had this entire plan for you. 

I was gonna take my time ... let you suck my cock ... taste you ... make you cum on my tongue ... show you everything I’ve been wanting to do with you for years. 

I’ve thought about this since the first time you argued with me. 

Every time you open your mouth to correct me, I’ve imagined shoving my cock into that bratty little mouth of yours ... 

Finally ... shutting you up ... then giving you the filthy ... respectful ... dirty ... feminist ... degrading ... fuck you’ve always needed. 

But between the way you look on your knees ... and (angrily) the way you roll those fucking eyes at me ... I got ... impatient. 

[wet sounds: fucking speeds up, gets harder] 

[slap sound]

What did I tell you about eye contact? 

I know my cock feels good, slut, but just because you’re enjoying yourself doesn’t give you the right to ... (between thrusts) disobey. a direct. order. 

I want to watch those eyes roll into the back of your head when I drive myself ... all the way in ... to this tight, little pussy. 

(Between thrusts) *Daddy’s*. tight. little. pussy. 

[moan/groan]

(Chuckling) Ooh, I thought you said you didn’t like Daddy? 

Your mouth might lie, but your pussy can’t. 

Don’t you feel how tight it gets when I tell you *Daddy* loves feeling your pussy clench around his cock? 

Fuck, good girl. 

This ... is the only way ... we’re settling arguments .... from here on out. 

Every time you win an argument, you’re going to owe me an orgasm. 

Isn’t that right, princess? 

Yes, that’s it. 

Moan for me. 

Scream for me. 

I don’t give a shit who hears us. 

You’re mine. 

They all deserve to know that you’re mine. 

Fuck, I can feel you getting close ...

Don’t you dare cum without me. 

Do you hear me?

Your Daddy owns your orgasms, and he hasn’t given you permission yet. 

Do you understand me? 

(Low, leaning close) I want you to remember this. 

Remember that your pussy, your pleasure, belongs to your Daddy. 

And princess …

Daddy’s always right. 

[continue sex improv until you’re ready to orgasm]

(Right before orgasm) You wanna cum all over Daddy’s cock? 

Yeah? 

Cum for me, princess. 

Cum for me. 

Give it all to me. 

That’s it, cum for me. 

[improv orgasm]

[Afterglow: Panting, catching your breath, doing that sexy little “whew” thing guys do when blood starts rushing back to their brain after sex] 

(Regular voice) Hey, sorry about the Daddy thing. 

And the slapping ... 

And the choking ... 

And ... did I rip your panties? 

Jesus, I really am sorry. 

I just got ... really into it. 

If you’d said no or stop at any point I totally would have stopped, scout’s honor. 

But I was watching you and I felt like ... 

Yeah, you definitely were into it. 

I could tell. 

Come here 

[kissing sounds]

But you know, we can negotiate the whole “Daddy” thing before next time …

And there *will* be a next time. 

Right? 

Yeah, that’s what I thought. 

Goddamn. 

You and I have *a lot* to talk about. 

But before we do that, I’m starving. You wanna go get food? 

I think I have some leftovers in the fridge. 

There’s some (mispronounce quinoa, and really lean into it) QUINN-o-ah … 

A couple of (also really mispronounce gyro, like you’re trying to get a rise out of her) GUY-rohs, maybe? 

(Laughing) Oh my god. 

Have I finally figured out how to stop you from correcting me? 

This is gonna be a great night.

\- - - 

_This script is an original work of creative fiction, copyrighted by and intellectual property of MeganTheeSubbie. Permission is granted to post fills/adaptations of this work for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as I am properly credited as the writer. For any other uses, including paid or commercial work, **please contact me.** Any work posted behind a paywall or on a video/audio platform with monetized advertising without my consent is in violation of this agreement._

\- - -


End file.
